Gon Freecss
Name: Gon Freecss Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Male Classification: Human, Hunter, Nen User Age: 12 Attack Potency: Street level+ | At least Wall level+ (can kick and punch large holes in concrete walls) | Building level+ | City-Block level+( also punched a Chimera Ant into another country) | Small Town level+ (Stronger than Royal Guards, was considered a threat to Pre-Rose Meruem by Pitou) Range: Average human melee range, extended melee range with his fishing rod, at least a few dozen meters with projectiles Speed: Faster than the eye+ (Gon was noted several times to be moving faster than regular humans could keep track of, also caught invisibly fast whips casually) | Supersonic+ | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ (His Jajanken punch sent a chimera ant flying to another country hundreds of kilometers away) | Hypersonic+ Durability: Street level+ | Wall level+ | At least Building level+ | City-Block level+ | Small Town level+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 10+ | Class 10+ | At least Class 10+ | Class 25+ Striking Strength: Class KJ+ | At least Class KJ+ | Class MJ | Class GJ+ (capable of punching someone to another country) | Class KT Stamina: Large, ran a huge distance during the preliminary tests of the Hunter Exam, can spar with Killua and is able to fight for long periods of time, is naturally agile and is in excellent physical condition Standard Equipment: A fishing rod Intelligence: Good battle tactician (Gon is able to adapt quickly to situations and can come up with new strategies in the middle of combat) Weakness: Not very versatile compared to other Nen users, his lack of experience has been shown to cause problems within actual battles, certain Nen techniques can be particularly draining, turning into Adult Gon puts severe strain to his both his health and his body. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, can communicate and befriend animals, enhanced senses, extremely skilled with a fishing rod (Gon is able to accurately swing and hook the lure onto targets, proving itself to be useful time and time again, combined with his natural strength, the fishing rod can also be used as an offensive weapon), the ability to use Nen, can focus his aura and release it in a greatly empowered punch, can fire projectiles made of Nen, can create a blade out of his aura, can use his Nen for various other offensive and defensive purposes (see Notable Attacks/Techniques for more information) Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Nen:' The ability to use and manipulate the vital energy (Aura) present in the body of the user. Aura is an energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. The loss of one's aura is losing the energy keeping the body alive, resulting in death. Although the production of aura is unconscious and constant by all living beings, it is more than just 'leaky energy'. Aura carries with it the desires and emotions of the one who deploys it, which is what allows for Nen to have incredible versatility to those who develop their skill at using it. Nen is also heavily influenced by mental condition and state. There are six types of aura, and every individual is born with a natural affinity for one of these six different aura types. · Enhancement: Gon's affinity. Enhancement is basically the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body. Therefore, Enhancers are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense, and are best suited for close-melee combat. · Transmutation: Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else. Similar to emission, things created via transmutation are still pure aura. · Emission: A user is capable of controlling the deployment of their aura while separating it from their body. Aura usually decreases in intensity very quickly when it is separated from the source body, but strong Emitters can separate their aura from their body for long-periods of time and still be able to maintain it. -'Basic Techniques:' There are four fundamental techniques one must learn to fully grasp Nen. Everything else, including a Nen user's specialized skill, is based on the basic manipulations of one's aura flow. These are the first techniques that are taught to any student of Nen. · Ten: Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Having a shroud of aura surround the body is the most basic defense against the emotional attacks from other users of Nen, however, it can't defense against Nen physical attacks. · Zetsu: Zetsu is used to stop the flow of aura from the body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their aura like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they are more sensitive to the aura of others. · Ren: Ren focuses on outputting a high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of it. This increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. -'Advanced Techniques:' After learning the basics, any skilled user of Nen will learn to utilize these advanced techniques. Most of them are achieved by using a combination of the basics. · Gyo: An advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. · Ko: A stronger form of Gyo in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. · Ken: The advanced version of the basic Ren technique. Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of Ren over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use Gyo. Ken is as useful as a defensive position, but is tiring to maintain. Additionally, it is not as strong as Gyo on any given part of the body, since it protects the whole body evenly. · Shu: Shu allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their own body. · In: An advanced form of Zetsu used to almost completely conceal the presence of a Nen-user's aura. · En: An advanced application of Ren and Ten. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Nen-user to constantly deploy so much aura. Hatsu: The release or transmission of one's aura so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence, Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Nen Ability). · Jajanken: Rock: Gon focuses the aura around his fists using Ko and releases it in a punch. Rock is a close range attack, and has the strongest power of his attacks. · Jajanken: Scissors: Scissors is formed by extending his pointer and ring fingers. Gon uses Transmutation to transform his aura into a long blade extending from the two fingers. · Jajanken: Paper: For this, Gon uses his Emission abilities to project his aura towards his enemies as a projectile. Paper uses an open palm to emit the aura. · Transcension: Body Aging: By forcefully maturing himself through the use of nen, Gon becomes very muscular and all his stats are dramatically increased. His full potential and capabilities in this state wasn't shown. Key: Hunter Exam Arc | York Shin Arc | Greed Island Arc | Chimera Ant Arc | Adult Gon Notable Victories: - Black☆Star (Soul Eater) - Black☆Star Profile - Part 1 Naruto (Naruto) - Naruto Uzumaki Profile Notable Losses: - Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) - Luffy Profile - Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) - Yusuke Urameshi Profile Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter